Trimmers that utilize double acting blade assemblies rely on a scissoring action whereby a pair of cutting blades having laterally projecting teeth move back and forth in opposite directions. The opposing reciprocation of the blades alternatively creates and closes openings between teeth. Hedge trimmers, for example, capture leaves and branches within the openings which are then severed as the openings close, trimming the hedge.
Existing trimmers typically include uniformly shaped and arranged teeth extending from opposite edges of the blades. Such blades can be efficient for removing large amounts of material. However, high precision can be difficult to achieve and tight spaces may not be easily negotiable with such blades.